


Ahab

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: One word mini fic: Ahab





	Ahab

He’s been in her dreams before. Those visions she had just as her father died and just before what should have been her own end. But now, he’s there, in full uniform, mouthing words she can’t comprehend. She starts awake, disorientated for a moment. Mulder shifts beside her. She reaches out to touch him, tether herself.

“Whassamatter?” he whispers and rolls towards her.

“Ahab,” she says.

Mulder props himself up on an elbow. “You’ve seen your father in your dream?” His voice is gravelled with concern.

“It feels like a warning.” She swings her legs over the side of the bed.

“About what?”

“Oregon.” She pulls a robe around her shoulders. “You can’t go, Mulder.”

“Skinner’s picking me up at six, Scully. And you’re going to your mother’s, right?”

She knows he won’t stay. Knows he’s desperately worried about her, her health. She presses her hands flat against her belly and it ripples, leaving her nauseous. She squeezes her eyes shut, sees her father’s face again. He’s smiling. But his eyes are wet too.

By the time she opens her eyes, words that make no sense are swirling around her mind, trapped in her throat. Mulder’s already in the shower and she shakes away the vision, shakes away the unsettling feeling of fear and hope combined, as she zips his bag shut.


End file.
